criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pillar
'The Pillar '''is a case featured in PetroJustin's fanmade series of Criminal Case. This is the very first case in Breeze Town, and also in Hello Land. ---- This is it. The police department you will meet, the Breeze Town Police Department. And Leni Sparks is very excited, your one and only partner of all time. Chief Ian is your chief, and well, he can't walk because he has a sprained leg. For once and for all, the personnel are such busy, so Chief pleasantly meet you in joy. Leni , afterwards, said things about herself, age, birthday, Leni is pretty annoying, is it. Chief Ian said you and Leni Sparks will visit the huge and enormous pillars forming a Hello sign. Leni saw the giant pillar that was made in the 40's, ironically, you saw a woman carved in that pillar. Leni smell weird stuff in the pillar. Leni, shockingly, saw the gruesome murder also, Leni reported the murder to Chief Ian in her cellphone. So, it counted as the very first case, and the files says that the victim is Ann Roosevelt , a scientist who works in Hello Works . Ann Roosevelt was carved in the pillar of O, and there were tackles, hooks and nails, using a knife. The killer was Mary Roosevelt , the victim's mother. She was sentenced life in jail for the murder and the verification of murdering an unknown person 10 years ago. Furthermore, in the AI, Andrew Shelton may be suprisingly announce a project because he is a worker from the New City States. Hello Land is granted upon, with the help of the cops, and the department. Yes, Andrew and the whole team will be dreaming to fix this place. 'VICTIM: 'Ann Roosevelt 'MURDER WEAPON: 'Knife 'KILLER: 'Mary Roosevelt Mary Roosevelt (victim's mother) *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect wears pink clothes ''Andrew Shelton (victim's boyfriend) *The suspect drinks espresso *First Killer's Profile |The killer drinks espresso |Found in Chapter 1 *Second Killer's Profile |The killer wears pink clothes |Found in Chapter 1 *Third Killer's Profile |The killer is older than 30 |Found in Chapter 1 Step 1 - Chapter 1: The Beginning *Investigate Pillar (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper) *Examine Paper (Clue: Brown Substance; New Suspect: Mary Roosevelt ;Prerequisite: Investigate Pillar) *Autopsy (Victim's Body; 00:00:10; Clue: The Killer Wears pink clothes; Prerequisite: Investigate Pillar) *Analyze Brown Substance (00:00:05; Clue: Drinks Espresso; Prerequisite: Examine Paper) *Talk to Mary Roosevelt (Clue: Drinks espresso; Prerequisite: Examine Paper) *Investigate Near View (Clue: Picture Frame, Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to Mary Roosevelt) *Examine Picture Frame (Clue: Unknown Person;Prerequisite: Investigate Near View) *Analyze Unknown Person (00:00:05; New Suspect: Andrew Shelton; Prerequisite: Examine Picture Frame) *Interrogate Andrew Shelton the gruesome murder (Clue: Drinks espresso; Prerequisite: Analyze Unknown Person) *Talk to Mary Roosevelt about the relationship about her daughter's boyfriend *Analyze Knife (00:00:05; Clue: Older than 30; Prerequisite: Investigate Near View) *Arrest Killer (1 star; Killer: Mary Roosevelt) *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Final Step - Additional Investigation: Project Access *Talk to Andrew Shelton (Prerequisite: Unlock AI; New Clue: Near View; Reward: 50 xp) *Investigate Near View (Prerequisite: Talk to Andrew Shelton; Clues: Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint (Prerequisite: Investigate Near View; Clues: Fixed Blueprint) *Examine Fixed Blueprint (Prerequisite: Examine; Clues: Project in Hello Land) *Talk to Andrew Shelton about the project in Hello Land (Prerequisite: Examine Fixed Blueprint; Reward: Burger;20,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (3 stars) Navigation